¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!
by nachi123
Summary: La experta en campamento de repente se puso un liguero y se pintó el cabello de rojo, la rara chica gótica comenzó a seguir las reglas y dejó de maquillarse con lápiz labial azul,.. ¿Podrá Gwen afrontar el ex acosador de Courtney y sus padres desinteresado? ¿Y Courtney podrá soportar a ese molesto chico punk que ahora es su novio y, además a un hermano pequeño y molesto?
1. Dos vidas, un mundo

**La trama de TDI y sus secuelas, obviamente no me pertenecen. Si no, el DxG nunca hubiera pasado mas allá de una amistad, Courtney hubiera ganado el millón y yo fuera rica ;D  
****Y como nueva inclusión a esto: Scott hubiera tenido mas y mejores escenas ;D**

**Hago esto sin fines de lucro, mi unica paga son los rewiew, y numero de cuentas que estén ellos O:)**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de las historias, mas que uno u otro OC  
quien me lo robé, escribiré su nombre en el correo del infierno ;)**

**sin mas que decir, doy inicio a este nuevo fic:**

* * *

**CAMBIO DE CUERPOS**

**Capítulo 1: Dos vidas, un mundo.**

El despertador sonó exactamente a la hora indicada, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Al tercer timbrazo, una mano morena, con una manicura francesa que solo podía ser hecha en peluquería, salió perezosa debajo de una sabana azul, apagando de inmediato el aparato. Lentamente, la mano retrocedió su camino.

—Que no daría yo por permanecer en este lecho de rosas unos minutos más —pensó la chica entreabriendo perezosamente sus ojos castaños. Cerró los ojos unos segundos más, y, apretando los parpados con fuerza, se deshizo de a patadas, la sabana que la cubría. De inmediato se sentó en la cama, quedarse ahí acostada solo serviría para que le diera mas sueño.

Estirándose, Courtney Jonson se levantó, conteniendo un bostezo, miró su cama hecha un desastre, y con un suspiro, comenzó a tenderla. Solo cuando dejó la última almohada decorativa en la gran cama, y las sabanas totalmente extendidas sin la mas mínima arruga, fue que le vio el visto bueno y decidió irse a bañar. Tomando su ropa de un escaparate de roble lustrado, se dirigió al baño de su cuarto.

Hoy sería un día largo, además de tener dos exámenes y una exposición, tenía práctica de voleibol, el comienzo del torneo se acercaba y su equipo y ellas misma necesitaban mejorar todo lo posible. Además, era jueves, y como todos los jueces, acompañaba a trent a verlo practicar con su banda, sin excepción.

Suspiró, su vida a veces estaba muy llena de obligaciones para su gusto.

Mientras la morena recién se levantaba, otras personas, quizás con la vida más o menos difícil, ya tenían su día iniciado. Entre ellas, se encontraba una chica de tez pálida y cabello corto negro con mechones azules, que en estos momentos llevaba puesto un delantal rosa y guantes de cocina.

—Demonios —masculló Gwen, tratando se separar con la espátula, el tocino algo quemado de la sartén. Gruñendo, revolvió los huevos para que no se pegaran también, el sonido que indicaba que las tostadas habían saltado de la tostadora la hizo brincar asustada.

—Gwen, el desayuno es para hoy —decía el hermano menor de Gwen, Dylan, que estaba tranquilamente sentado en la mesada de la cocina. Gwen le envió una mala mirada que hizo que el chico, se enderezara y abriera los ojos algo asustado— Eh… ¿Te ayudo? Después de todo ya terminé la tarea…

Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente, esperando que con eso, poder salvarse del mal humor que siempre traía Gwen durante las mañanas.

—Termina de preparar esto, y déjame ver tu tarea —dijo Gwen quitándose los guantes de cocina y dándoselos a su hermano. Mientras este lidiaba con el tocino, Gwen miraba con ojo crítico los garabatos de Dylan. La letra era horrible pero al menos legible, y las respuestas, aunque cortas, eran correctas. Con un suspiro, cerró el cuaderno y lo metió dentro de la mochila de su hermano— Espero que esta vez, no dejes la tarea a última hora.

—Si, hermana —suspiró Dylan derrotado. El ni pensaba hacer la tarea, pero, no había ni sospechado que su hermana, que era muy reservada a lo que se refería con intimidad, revisaría sus cuadernos. Suspiró, por mucho que quisiese Gwen, ella con los estudios, era una verdadera pesada— Creo que ya están.

En menos de diez minutos, ambos hermanos estaba comiendo el desayuno, que medio quemado, al menos estaba comestible. Dylan echó un poco de broma, mientras que Gwen daba uno que otro comentario. Un gran bocinazo se hizo escuchar cuando ya estaban terminando el desayuno, Gwen fue a ver por la ventana, que daba vista al estacionamiento del edificio, se le iluminó el rostro de repente, y envió un saludo hacia el jeep que yacía esperando.

—Apúrate Dylan, Duncan ya vino a recogernos —dijo Gwen desatándose el delantal, dejando ver una ropa gótica: Camisa negra, falda corta y negra, botas, medias…

Dylan solo asintió, terminando con su plato de un solo bocado, agarró su mochila y siguió a Gwen.

.

—Hasta luego, mamá, papá —trató de despedirse Courtney ante sus atareados padres, donde su madre estaba hablando por teléfono sobre un diseño de moda que había salido mal, y su padre tecleaba rápidamente en la computadora, sin despegar la vista de ella.

—Seh, Seh —Emma rodó los ojos, haciendo un movimiento vano con la mano, e ignorando a su hija— ¡Está bien! ¡Enviare el diseño original, pero si algo le ocurre, Jackson, te juro que te mato!

—Hasta luego, Carla —se despidió Jhon.

Courtney rodó los ojos con desagrado, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a sus padres, tomó su mochila y salió de la cocina, donde se suponía que era para comer y charlar la familia, se dijo amargamente Courtney. Cruzó la sala y salió por la puerta trasera, en dirección al garaje. Oprimiendo un botón, el portón se levantó, dejando mostrar un convertible azul oscuro, ultimo modelo.

—Al fin, el único que me quiere aquí —dijo de mal humor, arrojando su mochila de marca al asiento de al lado, y subiéndose. Puso la llave en el contacto y se dirigió de inmediato al colegio.

Llegó a tiempo, como de costumbre. Estacionó su convertible y se bajó de el, viendo a los demás estudiantes estar en el estacionamiento conversando animadamente.

—Hola, Courtney —saludó alguien a su lado, Courtney volteó y vio a Noah, le sonrió a modo de saludo y comenzó a caminar junto a el— ¿Pudiste terminar el trabajo finalmente?

—Si, lo tengo todo listo, este trabajo será el mejor de todos —sonrió Courtney con aire de suficiencia, Noah le mandó una mirada de desafío.

—¿Ah, si? Pues aun dudo que algún día puedas superarme —Courtney se paró en ese momento, al lado de Noah mirándolo de manera fulminante. Eso ya era tácito entre los dos, todos los días, competían por ver quien sería el mejor de las clases. Noah lo era regularmente, pero Courtney era un fuerte contrincante. Un rayito unió sus ojos, viéndose claramente el desafío que se tenían. Pero antes, de que hicieran cualquier cosa, una música estruendosa de rock pesado os hizo saltar, justo a tiempo, porque si no, hubieran sido arrollados por la camioneta 4x4 que iba a toda velocidad.

Courtney quedó de sentón, con los ojos bien abiertos, y aun sorprendida de que estuviera viva. Pero de inmediato frunció el ceño, y conteniendo una maldición, se levantó furiosa para reclamarles a los que se bajaban.

¡Ah, claro! ¡Tenían que ser Delani y Parker!

—¡Oigan! ¿Qué acaso no saben que en un estacionamiento deben de estar a baja velocidad? ¡Casi nos atropellan! —gritó Courtney señalándose hacia si misma y después a Noah, que recién se estaba levantando.

Un chico alto y delgado, con aspecto de matón, se le quedó viendo, para después reírse.

—¡Que mal! ¡Si no me hubiera fallado el acelerador! —dijo en voz alta, y a su lado, Gwen, soltó una risita. Courtney fulminó con la mirada a la gótica, y esta solo la miró con indiferencia.

—¿Tu de que te ríes? —gruñó Courtney.

—De ti, obviamente. —dijo con descaro Gwen. Después tomó del cuello de la camisa al punk y lo arrastró para que caminara junto con ella— Vamos, Duncan. Mas tarde podrás divertirte con la chica tipo A.

Courtney gruñó mas audiblemente, casi como un gato. Y Sintiendo como sus manos querían destrozar algo, tomó su mochila y caminó hacia el colegio. Juraba, que en su vida, jamás había conocido a alguien tan insoportable como Duncan Parker y Gwen Delani.

—Vamos, Courtney… no valen la pena —le dijo Noah, pasando una mano por la espalda y caminando junto con ella. Pero con cuidado, no debía de meterse con ella en esos momentos.

Mientras…

—Ya Duncan, bájale dos, tan poco fue para tanto —le dijo Gwen rodando los ojos. Desde el estacionamiento, Duncan no había parado de reírse, y Gwen ya estaba algo casada de eso.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero… ¿Viste su cara? —le preguntó— ¡Al demonio! De verdad que amo molestar a esa perra…

—Duncan…

—Seh, seh... "No debo de ofender a las mujeres bajo ningún concepto" —Duncan rodó los ojos, llegó a su casillero y comenzó a meter sus cosas y sacar lo necesario para ese día— ¿Sabes, Gwen? A veces te pareces a ella…

—Compares pero no ofendas. —Gwen hizo una mueca fastidiada. Pero decidió cambiar de tema, sonriendo casualmente— ¿Y bien, cuales son los planes para el viernes?

—Mmmm… no lo sé, ¿Tener sexo hasta caer rendidos el domingo? —preguntó Duncan sonriendo, Gwen rió metiéndole un golpe en el hombro a Duncan.

—Tu solo piensas en sexo, Duncan…

—…Hola, Gwen…

—¿Ah? Oh, hola, Trent. ¿Y bien, que haremos este fin de semana? —preguntó Gwen sin esperar la repuesta del pelinegro. El pelinegro suspiró y siguió con su camino.

—Neh, ya veremos… Total, ¿Lo que sale de un momento a otro, de manera espontánea, es lo mejor, no? —pregunto Duncan sonriendo, resaltando el lema de la gótica. Gwen también sonrió coquetamente, tocando el pecho de Duncan.

—Si, tienes razón, pero bien, me tengo que ir a clases, hasta la noche, Duncan —le dijo acariciándolo un poco, antes de darse media vuelta e irse. Pero de improviso, Duncan la tomó de la cintura, le dio media vuelta y la besó apasionadamente, haciendo que Gwen abriera los ojos sorprendida.

—Hasta la noche, Gwen —le sonrió Duncan al separarse, y aprovechando, rozando el trasero de ella. Gwen sonrió algo nerviosamente y fue a su salón de clases. Duncan sonrió maliciosamente mientras negaba con la cabeza y se iba a su salón.

.

—Entonces… La historia del Canal de Panamá se remonta a los primeros exploradores europeos en América, ya que la delgada franja de tierra, el Istmo de Panamá, constituye un lugar idóneo donde crear un paso para el transporte marítimo entre el océano Pacífico y el Atlántico… —decía Courtney con el mismo tono de cómo si se hubiera tragado un libro de texto. Con la varilla que tenía señaló un mapa— Como se puede ver aquí, sirve como comunicación marítima entre los países…

Se tuvo que callar, los murmullos de alguien no la dejaba concentrarse. Miró con el ceño fruncido quien era el maleducado: Como no, debía de ser Parker. Se cruzó de brazos y se quedó callada abruptamente.

—…¿Ocurre algo?

—Si profesor, verá, es que Parker no me deja continuar con mi exposición —dijo Courtney. El viejo profesor vio a Duncan que estaba con una mirada inocente, con aureola y alas doradas, pero el hombre sabía que apenas se volteara, le saldría los cachos y la cola, no por nada le había dado clases por siete años.

—Parker, sálgase. —ordenó el maestro, y Duncan rodó sus ojos, tomó sus cosas y se fue hacia la puerta.

—Maldita perra… —le gruñó Duncan por la comisura de los labios.

—Adiós, _Dunkito_ —le sonrió tiernamente Courtney, despidiéndose con la mano, sintiendo realizada cuando el cerró la puerta de un portazo. Courtney carraspeó un poco miró a la clases y continuó, feliz de habérselas cobrado por lo del estacionamiento— Bien, como iba diciendo…

.

—Así que… ¿Jonson te corrió de la clase? Yo le hubiera agradecido —rió Gwen alegremente viendo a Duncan. Ellos dos, juntos con otros tres chicos de aspecto tenebroso, estaban sentados en las mesas del colegio, terminando de comer para irse.

—Lo hubiera hecho, ¡Si no necesitara la nota para historia! —le gruñó Duncan de mal humor y medio desesperado.

—Si dejaras a la chica en paz…

—Oh, cállate Pixie…

—¡A mi novia nadie la calla! ¿Entendido, Parker? —amenazó el oto chico del grupo, Reaper. Duncan lo miró por un momento, pero después se calló, volviendo a hundirse en su estado de depresión.

Marilyn, una chica con la cara pintada de blanco y mucho delineador, miró a Gwen.

—Todos aquí, son unos idiotas —Gwen le dio la razón mientras terminaba de comer su manzana.

—…Trent, a eso se le llama acoso —dijo Courtney con los ojos cerrados, y con la mejilla reposando en la palma de su mano, con gesto aburrido. Todos los días, Trent se la pasaba mirando a Delani "disimuladamente" o como decía Noah, "con cara de idiota que se queda viendo una mosca volar en una clase aburrida de historia". Ambos le sugerían diario también, que le tomara una foto a la gótica, pero que dejara de verla así.

El pelinegro, tardó un rato en reaccionar, sacudiendo su cabeza y desordenándose más su tupido cabello negro azabache. Después sonrió tímidamente.

—Lo siento, debo parecer un psicópata, ¿No? —preguntó el algo sonrojado, Noah y Courtney asintieron automáticamente. A su lado, Bridgette rió quedamente pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Trent.

—Vamos, compréndanlo, el está enamorado —dijo sonriéndole dulcemente a Trent, este solo miró hacia otro lado, algo avergonzado. Después, algo captó la atención de Bridgette y se puso de pie de inmediato— ¡Ahí está Geoff, chao, muchachos!

Y se fue corriendo hacia el grupo de Duncan y Gwen, donde también, había llegado un muchacho de cabello rubio y sombreo de vaquero, que destacaba mucho entre el grupo vestido de negro. Trent, suspiró y dobló los brazos sobre la mesa antes de apoyar la frente en ellos.

—A veces temo que a Bridgette se le salga la verdad…

—No lo hará, Bridgette no es tonta —dijo Courtney comiendo con tranquilidad, después miró fijamente a Trent— Ya, en serio ¿No crees que es momento de decirle a Gwen lo que sientas por ella? ¿Cuánto llevas enamorado de ella? Dos, tres…

—En realidad, cuatro años —cortó Noah. Trent gruñó por lo bajo y subió la mirada, viendo al par de morenos lúgubremente.

—Claro, y que me rechace por estar con Parker —dijo, después suspiró, bajando la mirada nuevamente— Además, es obvio que nunca le voy a interesar. Si se olvidó de mí cuando éramos mejores amigos, si le digo que me gusta me dará,…

—¿Una orden de alejamiento por acoso? —sugirió Courtney.

—Iba a decir que un alto, pero gracias, Courtney —gruño nuevamente Trent, deprimiéndose. Más, a pesar de eso, subió la mirada cuando Gwen y Duncan salieron juntos hacia los estacionamientos.

_Si tan solo… _

—Vamos Duncan, ya llevo diez minutos de retraso —dijo Gwen despegando a Duncan de Reaper, que habían comenzando un juego e luchas.

—Oh vamos Gwen, seguro que tu jefe comprenderá.

—¿Estas loco? Si ese cerdo explotador me cobra del sueldo los minutos que llego tarde —dijo Gwen pasando por la reja antes de llegar al estacionamiento, se subió al asiento de copiloto y Duncan en el de conductor, encendiendo el carro de inmediato.

.

Courtney entró a las cachas de voleibol, lista con su uniforme. Un sweater negro de licra ceñido al cuerpo, por encima la camisa del equipo, unos shorts grises, medias negras y zapatos deportivos. Tomó su primera posición de juego, en el último lugar. Y, desde ese mismo sitio pudo visualizar también a Rebeca, jugando desde el otro lado de la cancha, ambas se dirigieron miradas asesinas.

.

—¡Delani! Llegas quince minutos tarde —gritó su segundo jefe, Gwen resistió el impulso de estrellar un puñetazo contra su cara, solo se dignó a mirarlo sin mucha importancia— ¡Te lo descontaré de su salario!

—Seh, seh, como usted quiera —Gwen rodó los ojos, yendo a vestirse: camisa a rayas mostaza y amarillas, delantal blanco con varias manchas de grasa, un pantalón marrón y un ridículo sobrero de una hamburguesa.

Este, como todos los días iba a ser un día rudo.

.

Eran la quinta vez que Rebecca la golpeaba con el balón, y Courtney estaba segura, de que no era sin querer. Se levantó con la cabeza dolorida, y miró como esa falsa rubia le sonreía, se ajustó su cola de caballo y tomó posición nuevamente, pero esta vez, hacia la izquierda.

—_Esa maldita perra va a caer_ —pensó.

.

—Buenos días y bienvenido a la hamburguesa apestosa, ¿Qué desea? —Preguntó Gwen automáticamente, saltándose el aburrido y nada provocativo lema del lugar.

—Ah… —el cliente abrió la boca con cara de estúpido.

.

Al balón pasaba, unos dos, tres veces hasta enviarlo al otro lado de la red, donde el equipo contrario repetía la estrategia, ese había sido su forma de jugar: hacer exactamente lo que su adversario. Courtney pensaba, que en cualquier momento iban a meter la pata y…

De repente cayó al suelo, por un golpe del balón. Courtney entreabrió los ojos, adolorida por el golpe y pudo ver como Rebeca sonreía mientras chocaba la mano con su amiga. Ok, ahora era personal.

.

—¿Para llevar o comer aquí? —preguntó Gwen feliz de que el hombre, después de diez minutos de dudar, escogiera finalmente su pedido.

—Ah…

—… —Gwen quiso pegar su cara contre la registradora, una y otra, y otra vez.

.

El equipo contrario se pasaba el balón nuevamente, el juego había proseguido de manera que quedaba pocos minutos para terminar el partido, y como la posiciones habían rotado, ahora ella era la primera, justo en frente de la red, y justo a frente de Rebeca.

La rubia pasó con fuerza el balón hacia el otro lado de la red, queriendo hacer un remate, y en ese momento Courtney dio un paso hacia atrás, dejando que su equipo, interceptara el balón y lo alzaran a su altura.

—¡Courtney, dale! —dijo una compañera, Courtney se preparó. Y cuando el balón estaba a suficiente altura, saltó con fuerzas y atacó hacia el otro equipo. Enviándolo al punto desprotegido, el balón rebotó con fuerza y le pegó en la cara a Rebeca.

—¡Punto para el equipo 2, y se termina el juego! —si, la venganza de Courtney eran muy buenas, pensó para si misma la morena al ver a Rebeca llorando mientras se sostenía una nariz sangrante.

.

Gwen llegó finalmente a casa, cansada, oliendo a comida grasienta, con el cabello revuelto y con un dolor de pies de infarto, pero finalmente había llegado… para encontrar la casa echa un desastre.

La maceta volcada y el piso lleno de tierra, los cojines del sofá en el suelo, la televisión de la sala encendida, la mesa llena de agua, barro y papel periódico en tiras (¿Cómo y porque? Era la pregunta de Gwen) El fregadero lleno hasta el tope, y lo que parecía ser un intento de comida en la cocina, quemada. Bufó ¡Joder, ella no era uno con la limpieza, pero tampoco le encantaba nadar en desorden! De inmediato fue al que podía ser el único culpable: su hermano Dylan.

Gwen fue directo a su cuarto, encontrándolo esparramado y en ropa interior en la silla de la computadora, viendo la pantalla del televisor sin siquiera pestañear, y jugando algo que contenía violencia y mucha sangre. Gwen desenchufó el cable y Dylan pareció salir de un estupor.

—¡Se fue la luz! ¡Joder, ya iba a tener la máxima puntuación! —dijo enojado, lanzando el control hacia su cama— ¡Mal nacido sea el que….! Oh, Hola querida hermanita ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te fue bien en el trabajo? ¡Te ves linda hoy!

Cambió automáticamente Dylan el tono de voz, de uno furioso a otro dulce, por solo ver la cara de Gwen, se notaba que estaba furiosa. Por dentro, temió por su vida.

Gwen, por otra parte, trató de no matar a su hermano. Debía de ser conciente, considerada, era solo un niño, _un niño que había destrozado la casa que había limpiado apenas ayer… _

—Primero, vístete —dijo, mas bien ordenó Gwen, sin derecha a replica— y luego, vas a limpiar el destrozo que hiciste, antes de ponerte a hacer tu tarea.

—S-si hermanita dulce de mi corazón —fue capaz de decir Dylan, antes de que gwen cerrara la puerta de un trancazo.

Afuera, ahora Gwen comprendía lo furiosa que se ponía su madre cada vez que llegaba y encontraba todo desordenado, después de tanto trabajar y el día en la calle, que no fueran capaces ni de limpiar los platos… Sacudió la cabeza, y miró el reloj: eran las nueve y media de la noche, tenía que ponerse a hacer su tarea.

.

—Tienen que estar unidos, muchachos —dijo Courtney quitándose los audífonos, después de haber escuchado a Trent y a su banda tocar. Lo cierto era que tenían talento— Uno va tres notas atrás, otro toca en la mayor y no en el séptima y Trent… bien como siempre.

El resto de los chicos rodaron los ojos, pero debían de aceptar que Trent era el que le daba vida a la banda, siendo el, el cantante principal y guitarrista.

—Oh, vamos Courtney, estuvimos bien todos —le quitó importancia Trent, guardando su guitarra, luego miró como la castaña metía las cosas apresuradamente las cosas en su bolso— ¿Te vas acorriendo?

—Si, tengo que estudiar, además de que tengo que llegar ante que oscurezca mas, mis padres no hacen la cena y… ¡Adiós! —dijo Courtney despidiéndose en general. Trent suspiró y sonrió, luego vio a la banda.

—¿Bien, quien quiere tacos? ¡Yo invito! —

—Vamos a dejarlo en la banca rota —pensó el bajista silbando alegremente, yendo detrás de Trent, dejando al del teclado y a la baterista con sus cosas.

—Si será… ¡! —gruñó la baterista tirándole una de las varillas.

.

Courtney llegó a la avenida de su casa a las nueve y media, y como siempre, el irresponsable de su novio no se hallaba ahí. Se ajustó la chaqueta y comenzó a repiquetear el piso con el tacón de su zapato, odiaba horriblemente esperar.

Una figura alta y fornida la hizo subir la mirada, queriendo decirle a Justin hasta del mal que se iba a morir por hacerla esperar (¡Dos minutos eran dos minutos!) dio un paso hacia delante, pero se detuvo asustada. No era Justin, era… _el_…

Tragó en seco, y negando con la cabeza retrocedió asustada.

—Hola, Courtney, ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó el chico con tono casual, sonriendo.

—Ehhhhh… b-bien, ¿Y tu, R-Reinaldo? —

—Oh vamos Court, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, puede decirme Rei-rei, ya sabes… como me decías antes —rió el chico un poco, acercándose a Courtney.

—Ehhhhh…. yo… ¡Mira, haya está Justin, _MI_ novio! —dijo Courtney repentinamente feliz, señalando al moreno que veían caminando desde lejos. Sin mas, Courtney echó a correr— ¡Adiós!

En esos momentos, Courtney pensaba que iba romper un record mundial, de seguro, ni en clases de deportes corría tanto. En menos de un minuto había corrido la cuesta empinada, y se encontraba abrazando a Justin por el cuello, guindándose prácticamente a el, y besándolo poco después.

Justin la tomó de la cintura y la alzó hasta que quedara a su altura, suspendiendo a Courtney al menos cinco centímetros. Ella tuvo que suspirar por dentro, para poder relajarse. Cuando Justin la bajó, Courtney lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Me vuelves a buscar tarde y te mato… —

—Lo siento, cariño. Pero entiéndeme, toma rato tener este cabello así de bien —dijo el guapo chico haciendo un movimiento galante y pasándose una mano por su cabello castaño, peinado a la perfección. Courtney rodó los ojos, pero después sonrió malévolamente.

—Bien, me vuelves a buscar tarde y… te dejo calvo. —Justin se paralizó en ese momento, pero luego comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

—Oh, que graciosa eres, cariño. Porque es una buna broma, ¿Verdad? ¿Courtney? —Justin tenía un rostro cada vez más crispado por el miedo, Courtney por dentro bailaba de la alegría.

.

—¡Ya llegue, Gwen! —dijo Duncan entrando.

—Calla, Dylan ya está dormido —suspiro Gwen dejando el trabajo, aun por la mitad, en la mesa limpia y sin un rastro de barro. Duncan se encogió de hombros desinteresado, dejando su chaqueta de cuero en el sillón, y quitándose la camisa también.

—¿A la cama?

—Claro, solo dame un minuto.

Duncan se fue al cuarto, y Gwen aprovechó para estirarse, ir al baño, cepillarse los dientes y refrescarse un poco, poniéndose de una vez la pijama, que era una camisa negra sencilla, de hombre. Con la idea de una buena noche de sueño, Gwen se fue feliz a su cuarto.

Pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando sintió como la tomaban de la cintura y la alzaban, antes de besarla apasionadamente. Gwen, por la sorpresa, no correspondió el beso.

—Du-duncan… hoy no… —dijo gwen entrecerrando los ojos cuando sintió como el punk le comenzaba a besar el cuello, en una zona muy erógena para ella, con lentitud, rodeó el cuello de el— E-en serio, estoy cansada…

—Pero… ¿Qué mejor que una buena noche de sueños, después de una sesión de sexo? —el tenia un punto, pensó Gwen soltando un suspiró cuando sintió como las manos del chico le comenzaba a quitar la pijama.

—Eres un terco, ¿Sabes? —dijo Gwen, sintiendo como la alzaban de brazos.

—Vamos, que así te gusto.

Gwen no pudo evitar sonreír, eso era cierto. Le encantaba lo impulsivo que era Duncan, y también lo pasional. Era como una llama viviente, nunca se extinguía ni apaciguaba, sino que prevalecía, y consumía todo a su paso; como a ella, por ejemplo, y es que, quien no conviviera con Duncan Parker y no se le pegara sus mañas, como el de reír fuerte, hacer travesuras, decir su opinión a cuatro patadas o simplemente pelear, no era alguien vivo.

.

Courtney estaba encerrada en su cuarto, tratando de ignorar los gemidos y jadeos de la habitación de abajo. Como era normal, su padre había salido para una junta de trabajo, era como la tercera del mes, y su madre, no había perdido ni dos segundos en llamar a sus "amigos". Joder, si al menos se acostara con ellos en otro lugar que no fuera la cama con que compartía con su esposo, al menos así, a Courtney le parecería menos repugnante.

Rodó los ojos, y tomó pastillas para el estrés, ahora necesitaba concentrarse, no escuchar una película porno al vivo. Nuevamente comenzó leer y subrayar textos, necesitaba buena nota en literatura, nunca se le había dado muy bien y si no tenía una nota perfecta como las demás materias, no le darían la beca.

Ignoró cuando el reloj dio la una de la mañana, necesitaba memorizar aun diez páginas.

Entrecerró los ojos con cansancio, confundiendo las letras pequeñas del libro, cabeceó un par de veces y… sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

Tenía que seguir, debía hacerlo, dormirse y dejar todo para después no serviría para nada. Después de todo, si quería tener la vida de sus sueños: tranquila, con obligaciones especialmente designada para una abogada, con una mansión al final de un barrio de ricos, bien lejos de sus padres y con un esposo también abogado o de un puesto de igual o mayor categoría (No señor, nada de vagos inadaptados) con perfectos hijos que harían lo que ella consideraría lo mejor para ellos, debían estudiar.

¿Qué si diversión o una vida?

Eso vendría después, después de ganársela como ella sabía que se la merecía.

.

Gwen apoyó la mejilla en la almohada tratando de dormir, pero la verdad es que tenía demasiado frío como para siquiera intentarlo. Volteó la mirada y vio a Duncan dormir como una morsa, con la los brazos cruzados tras la nuca y la boca abierta. Al menos no roncaba.

La verdad es que eso normalmente pasaba: Después de su día agotador, pelear con su hermano al menos una vez por día, estudiar y limpiar algo la casa, Duncan venía y tenían sexo muy apasionado. Su vida, en síntesis era simple.

—Sí, solo falta estar un día en mi lugar y dejaría de ser simple —bufó Gwen parándose de la cama, dejando que Duncan se terminara de arropar con SU frazada. Suspiró, buscando en su armario una más gruesa y con que no le diera frío.

Volvió a su cama y se arropó viendo la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, esperando que el insomnio no la consumiera esta noche.

Casualmente, Courtney Jonson miraba por su ventana al igual que Gwen.

* * *

******Y aquí está el primero cap de la historia! Interesante la vida de ambas, neh? xD No se porque diablo amor poner a esas dos como protagonistas, será por que las amo! :D **

**Bien, como puede ver este cap es tan solo una introducción, como es la vida diaria de ambas, y esa paja xDD Se ve que ambas se caen mal, y de tener oportunidad siempre están enviándose esos comentarios mordaces o queriendo arrancarse los ojos una a otra **

**El próximo cap se llamara: la tumba del gran Ivysaur **

**Esperenlo ;)**


	2. Las tumbas del gran Ivysaur

**La trama de TDI y sus secuelas, obviamente no me pertenecen. Si no, el DxG nunca hubiera pasado mas allá de una amistad, Courtney hubiera ganado el millón y yo fuera rica ;D  
****Y como nueva inclusión a esto: Scott hubiera tenido mas y mejores escenas ;D**

**Hago esto sin fines de lucro, mi unica paga son los rewiew, y numero de cuentas que estén ellos O:)**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de las historias, mas que uno u otro OC  
quien me lo robé, escribiré su nombre en el correo del infierno ;)**

**sin mas que decir, doy inicio a este nuevo fic:**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Las tumbas del gran Ivysaur.**

—Esto realmente me parece inútil…

—Duncan…

—¡Oh vamos, Gwen! —dijo desesperado el chico punk viendo a su novia— Está bien que a ti te gusta todo eso del arte, pero hay gente que no le interesa esto como a… ¡mi! Podría estar haciendo algo más importante ahora mismo.

—¿Cómo qué? —Preguntó de mala manera Gwen, frunciendo el ceño.

Por si fuera poco, había llamado porquería a algo que ella consideraba casi sagrado, como lo era la historia de una antigua civilización prohibida, además no paraba de quejarse de haber tenido que pararse más temprano de lo habitual (¡Solo había sido una hora! ¡Por Dios!) Y como si fuera poco, había olvidado su MP3 en la casa, así que no podía ignorarlo.

—Uh, no lo sé… ¿Ver la pintura de la pared secarse? —sugirió Duncan encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad, es que le importaba más eso que ir a una tonta excursión ¿Qué creían los maestros? ¿Qué tenían cinco años?

Pixie, Reaper y Marilyn rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo, ignorando a la pareja del grupo y encaminándose hacia el estacionamiento donde esperaba los autobuses escolares. Duncan y Gwen siempre estaba de mal humor en la mañana, así que siempre los ignoraban hasta más o menos, hasta las nueve de la mañana. Y, al lado del grupo emo, según como muchos los llamaban y tachaban, pasaron Courtney, Trent y Noah. La primera con un vaso de café grande en la mano, y los otros dos con caras de sufridos.

—¿Por qué demonios tenemos que ir a esto? ¿Acaso es importante para las clases? ¡No! Pude haberme quedado durmiendo en mi casa, feliz de la vida, pero si no venía, me iba a costar nota… eso es… es… ¡Indignante! —decía la morena, mas dormida que despierta, pero eso sí, muy, muy enojada. Noah miró con desgana a Courtney luego miró a Trent.

—Si comienza a decir algo de "líder de campamento" te tocara cuidarla —murmuró cansando. Trent suspiró tomando la mochila de Courtney. Conociéndola como él lo hacía, a esas horas, era mejor tratarla como una reina, del drama, pero reina al fin.

—¿Y porque de mal humor? —preguntó.

—Porque no pude dormir anoche —murmuró escuetamente Courtney, y tanto Trent como Noah captaron la indirecta. Conocían la vida de la pelinegra casi tan bien como la suya propia, por lo tanto, estaban informados, por lo menos levemente, de lo que era su madre.

—Bueno, supongo que podrás dormir un poco durante el camino —sugirió Trent encogiéndose de hombros, sin saber que decir. Courtney asintió con amargura, si había algo que odiara era que no la dejaran dormir lo suficiente.

—¿Qué no te dejo dormir, pequeña puritana? ¿O acaso es que _no te dejan_ dormir? ¿Ocupada toda la noche acaso? —intervino la voz de Duncan riéndose. Trent y Noah se miraron, e instintivamente dieron dos pasos hacia atrás.

Dentro, Courtney sentía como era un reloj sujeto a una bomba, con la cuenta regresiva y a punto de estallar...

—Ya déjala, Duncan —intervino de pronto Gwen, queriendo alegrar su día humillando un poco a Courtney— Ambos sabemos que la única virgen del instituto no sería capaz de eso, es más dudo que sepa de lo que estemos hablando.

…Boom.

Courtney los miró por un segundo y luego dijo:

—Sí, estuvo muy buena ayer en la noche, **Dunkyto**, Sobre todo cuando me dijiste que era mucho mejor "cabalgándote" que Gwen —dijo haciendo que la pálida abriera los ojos y un tono rojo cruzara sus mejillas. Courtney sonrió con suficiencia— Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, lamentablemente… la tienes como que pequeña, Duncan ¿No te parece, Gwen?

Silencio. El grupo de Duncan y Gwen se habían quedado con la boca abierta de que alguien como Courtney Jonson supiera ese tipo de vocabulario y más aún, que lo utilizara. Trent paseaba su vista de Courtney a Gwen y Duncan, y Noah, ese chico solo se concentraba en tratar de contener su risa.

—Si serás… —Gwen dio un paso hacia delante, realmente furiosa. Si, ella había iniciado esto, lo admitía ¡Pero al menos había hablado en voz baja! Jonson solo faltaba que lo publicara en periódico, y por si fuera poco, la había dejado como mala cama, cosas que no le importaba mucho ya que no le daba igual lo que pensaran de ella, pero igualmente…

—¿Algo que decirme, perra gótica? —gruñó Courtney dando un paso hacia delante. De acuerdo, ella normalmente no se rebajaba al nivel de los demás, pero era de mañana, estaba estresada y el que Parker y Delani se hubiera metido con ella, era intolerable. Además, una cosa era segura, cuando iniciaba, nadie era capaz de detenerla hasta destrozar a su presa, miembro por miembro. Gwen por otro lado, iba a abalanzarse contra Courtney, cuando de repente un fuerte pitido las dejó paralizada.

—Bien, bien… quiero hacer esto rápido así que ¡Cállense! —dijo el profesor de deportes, apareciendo con una lista en la mano y con el silbato en la otra. Los alumnos se le quedaron mirando— Hoy irán de excursión, a las tumbas del gran Yvisauris o algo así… irán en autobús, y las parejas de los asiento las tengo aquí… ¡Silencio!

Gruñó cuando los alumnos comenzaron a quejarse. Pero a pesar de las quejas, poco a poco fueron subiendo en parejas a como las decía el profesor. Courtney miró nerviosa a su alrededor, Trent y Noah habían sido unos de los primero en subir al autobús, y a su lado solo quedaban unos cuantos compañeros, Delani, y la amiga de Delani, la de pelo azul.

—Marilyn y Harold… —dijo el profesor, y Gwen le envió una mueca de lástima que fue correspondido por un suspiro de Marilyn. Realmente, ninguna de las dos aguantaba al pelirrojo nerd adicto a sacarse los mocos y a las cosas ninjas— …Gwen y Courtney.

Ahora la que merecía la mirada de lastima era ella. Ambas se miraron con notable asco, antes de agarrar sus mochilas y dirigirse al autobús. Courtney empujó a Gwen para entrar primero, pero después la pálida, la hizo retroceder para poder adelantarse, y así entre empujones y porrazos, ambas quedaron atoradas en las estrechas puertas del autobús.

—¡Wuju, viaje, viaje! —gritó una vez a sus espaldas, lo que hizo que Gwen y Courtney dejaran de enviarse miradas de odio y miraran con horror como el robusto de Owen corría hacia la puerta. Fue como una colisión, el par de chicas quedaron estampadas en el suelo del autobús a la vista de todos, ambas de miraron así misma y mientras Gwen descubría con horror como su falda mostraba más de lo que debía, Courtney miraba con ganas asesinas a un par de chicos que se le había quedado viendo el trasero al caer técnicamente arrodillada a espalda de ellos— Ups, perdón, chicas.

—Ya, Owen, ¿Por qué mejor no guardas nuestros asientos? —preguntó Bridgette con amabilidad y sonriéndole al grandote, este, le dio un abrazo y fue a buscar asiento. La rubia suspiró, dándole la mano a Gwen para levantarse— ¿Estas bien, Courtney? Qué bien.

—Yo no diría eso… —murmuró Gwen con resentimiento.

—Chicas, sé que no se llevan bien, okey… se odian —asintió Bridgette con una gota de sudor bajando por su sien, al ver cómo tanto la morena como la pelinegra se miraban con intenso odio— pero, ¿Van a dejar que eso estropeen su paseo? Vamos, no digo que tenga que convertirse en las mejores amigas, solo… traten de soportarse, ¿Vale?

Dicho esto Bridgette pasó de largo y fue a sentarse junto con Owen, en lo que había sobrado de su asiento. Gwen miró a Courtney, y suspiró tomando su mochila.

—…Es mejor buscar un puesto antes de que los ocupen todos —dijo con tranquilidad antes de caminar por el estrecho pasillo, Courtney frunció el ceño sintiendo como si le estuviera dando órdenes, pero igualmente se resignó a seguir a la gótica. Encontraron un par de asientos libres casi al final y con desgana se sentaron, Gwen al lado de la ventana.

—…Mira Delani —dijo de repente Courtney— a pesar de nuestras diferencias y de lo mal que nos llevamos, creo que Bridgette tiene razón, así que lo más factible, es poner de nuestra parte y…

—Ajá —cortó Gwen, acomodándose en el asiento y recostando su cabeza en la ventanilla— Solo no me molestes, Jonson, que quiero dormir un rato.

Gwen cerró los ojos, y si Courtney no hubiera tenido igual o más sueño que ella, seguramente le hubiera reclamado. En lugar de eso, puso su propia mochila a sus brazos, y haciendo como si fuera una almohada, se dispuso a dormir lo que durara el viaje.

Courtney volaba entre nubes de azúcar y arcoíris de felicidad, o por lo menos eso era lo que le decía la cabra purpura que volaba junto a su lado. Sonrió maravillada cuando pasó una nube y de repente se vio montada en una gran ave de fuego azul, mirando desde grandes alturas las pequeñas aldeas y pobladores del lugar. Courtney sonrió una vez más, antes de ordenar a la ave que quemara todo eso y…

La cabra le había dado un rodillazo en la pierna, haciendo que se moviera incomoda, deseando decirle al ave que primero fusilara a la cabra por maleducada, se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que aquella cabra estaba tomando té con una jirafa multicolor. Miró confundida la escena ¿Si no había sido la cabra quien la había golpeado?

—Mrrr… —la morena abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo incomoda por una presión en sus piernas. Y no era raro, puesto que en su regazo estaba apoyada una rodilla masculina vistiendo unas bermudas de blue jeans.

—¡Parker! —gritó Courtney empujando al punk que estaba casi prácticamente sobre ella. Duncan solo se le quedó mirando un rato con el ceño fruncido pero sin moverse medio centímetro de su posición— ¡Eso se llama invasión al espacio personal!

—Ni que quisiera compartir el mismo espacio contigo —respondió Duncan rodando los ojos— solo quiero despertar a mi novia, ya llegamos —en eso Courtney se dio cuenta que Duncan no estaba del todo "recostado" en ella, solo se había arrimado para poder despertar a Gwen que estaba del otro lado, y que efectivamente, puesto que no sentía el movimiento del autobús, habían llegado.

—¿Y no pensabas despertarme a mí? —exclamó indignada la castaña— ¡Y bájate de una vez.

—Ay, si… entonces despiértala tú —Duncan se bajó malhumorado, y Courtney bufó. Miró con desgana a Gwen, sin querer despertarla o si quiera tocarla, pero echando un suspiró, movió el hombro de Gwen con algo de brusquedad.

—Vamos, despierta —le dijo con voz dura, y un parpadeo por parte de la gótica le indicó que ya estaba despierta. Aprovechando que Gwen se terminaba de desperezar, Courtney se levantó y agarró su mochila.

—¿Tan difícil era eso? —preguntó con sarcasmo, antes de caminar por el pasillo del autobús y salir de este. Duncan se le quedó mirando feo la espalda de la morena, hasta que su vista fue bajando en posarse en sus largas piernas, subió un poco la mirada viendo su estrecha cintura y anchas caderas que, con esa ropa, solo resaltaban.

—¿Qué demonios miras? —preguntó Gwen con voz peligrosa, habiendo estado observando a ambos chicos mientras se terminaba de despertar.

—¡Nada! —exclamó Duncan con inocencia.

Cuando la pareja bajó ya todos los alumnos escuchaban atentamente al guía del grupo, un hombre joven alto y robusto y con ropa de aventurero. Este estaba sentado en lo alto de una gran rocas mientras le decía algo sobre las ruinas que iban a visitar, algunas de las costumbres de ese lugar.

—Trataban a la noche como su diosa, era las que le daban el poder y la energía a sus cuerpos y mentes, y también a algo muy importante —Se acercó más al grupo, en tono confidencial— A la magia…

—Ajá, como no —bufó Noah por lo bajo, o quizás no tanto, debido a que Courtney, sus compañeros y el guía lo escucharon.

—No me creas si no quieres, amigo —sonrió misteriosamente. Luego, se levantó de la roca y saltó aterrizando en el pasto, robando un suspiro de unas cuantas muchachas— Pero bien, en vez de escucharme hablar de esto, lo vamos a comprobar ¿Cómo? Yendo claro está, hasta el lugar de los hechos, ¡Hacia la tumba del gran Ivysaur!

—¿No era así como se llamaba un pokemon? —preguntó un chico del grupo, a lo que el guía decidió ignorar.

—Mientras el recorrido pasaremos por varias zonas, donde identificarán y harán un tipo de álbum, con el recorrido —prosiguió el profesor de historia— También, aparte del álbum, quiero un informe sobres los personajes más destacados en esta región. ¿Entendido?

Como no hubo ningún pregunta o replica, bueno, replica sí, pero que el profesor ignoró deliberadamente, comenzaron a ponerse en marcha.

Courtney pronto fue con Trent y Noah, sin ningún comentario por el viaje que compartió con Gwen, para alivio de ambos. Noah, en cambio, había compartido una experiencia extraña con Izzy y por algún extraño motivo tenía la camisa destrozada, y Trent había pasado todo el rato hablando con Dj sobre el partido de beisbol, así que su viaje había resultado agradable.

—Si necesitas ayuda, primor, siempre puedes pedirme ayuda—rió Duncan al pasar por su lado, junto con Gwen.

—Juzgando por tu escasa capacidad de quisiera poder despertar a alguien, no, gracias. Es más, creo que el que necesitará ayuda vas a ser tu —respondió Courtney frunciendo el ceño, retadoramente. La siesta había hecho mella en ella y ya no estaba de tan mal humor, pero igualmente, solo faltaba que la molestaran un poco, para hacerla explotar.

—Duncan, ya basta —dijo Gwen en tono cortante, fulminando a Courtney con la mirada— Es mejor no perder nuestro tiempo con… fresas psicópatas.

—Lo mismo digo, perra gótica —dijo Courtney con las manos en las caderas, retando también a Gwen. Como si hubieran pensado lo mismo, ambas dieron un paso hacia delante, pero quedaron sorprendidas, cuando tanto Trent tomó por los hombros a Courtney y Duncan hizo lo propio con Gwen.

—Lo primero que dices, y lo primero que haces ¿No, nena? —preguntó el punk, arqueando una ceja cuando ya estuvieran lejos del grupo de Courtney. Gwen se soltó enojada de él.

—Tu no me hables —terció— ¿Qué acaso no puedes parar de molestarla?

—…¿Qué?

—Hablo en serio, Duncan, pareciera que te gustara —bufó la pelinegra, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada, un poco celosa. Duncan se le quedó viendo pasmada ¿Acaso había sugerido que Courtney Jonson podía gustarle a él? Parpadeó un par de veces mientras sopesaba esa posibilidad, y no pasó más de dos segundos, cuando se encontraba carcajeando en el suelo, al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Tu?... jajá… ¿Tú crees que ella…? —trató de pronunciar Duncan entre risas. Gwen frunció más los labios, tratando de no sonreír al verlo en ese estado— ¡Por favor, Gwen, reacciona!

Pasó unos segundos cuando Gwen finalmente se rindió y acabó riendo un poco con Duncan.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón, es algo ridículo...

—¿Algo? ¡Es impensable!

—Bueno, si —rió más abiertamente Gwen, dándole la mano a Duncan para que se levantara. Cuando este lo hizo, Gwen en un impulso lo abrazó— Ya, perdón por los celos.

—Seh, seh —dijo Duncan algo incómodo, apartándose prudentemente de ella. Después, ambos con tranquilidad, fueron hacia el resto del grupo que ya estaban algo alejados.

El día en conclusión había sido duro pero llevadero. Como toda excursión, tuvieron que caminar bajo un ardiente sol, saltar rocas, cruzar pequeños riachuelos (Donde Duncan aprovechó, y "accidentalmente" tiró a  
Ezequiel en uno donde era más lodo que agua) y escalar montañas, donde Noah, como de costumbre, había conseguido, nadie no supo bien como, que alguien lo cargara hasta la cima.

Pero al final, a eso de las tres de la tarde, finalmente habían llegado a su objetivo. Eran simplemente gigantescas piedras color arena, toscas y poco trabajadas; algunas apiladas formando arcos por todo el alrededor del terrenos, y otras tiradas por ahí, demostrando el paso del tiempo y que algunos arcos se habían derrumbado ya. Pero lo más impresionante, era sin duda, todas las piedras y rocas que estaban en el fondo, apiladas y formando lo que parecían ser, una gran cámara. Arriba, solo de decoración y algo más labrado que los demás, una figura alta se hallaba de pie, vestido con taparrabos y varios accesorios rústicos, de apariencia salvaje.

—Esto es, chicos, el gran Ivysaur —dijo el excursionista, dándole una buena vista al antiguo líder de ese lugar— Y dentro, de esta cámara, que lleva más de cuatrocientos años, están todos sus recuerdos.

—¿Acaso es seguro eso? —preguntó una chica, con aire temeroso.

—Solo hay una manera de saberlo, ¿no? —preguntó el guía sonriendo, antes de meterse a la cámara— ¡Atrás de mí, jóvenes!

Y tras hacer una ordenada columna, los alumnos pasaron ordenados, viendo admirados, la arquitectura del lugar, que parecía bañada en oro. Había símbolos y runa extrañas, que aunque el guía explicaba, nadie prestaba exactamente atención…

—¡Mira, una araña! —dijo un chico mostrando en la palma de la mano, una araña grande y peluda, acercándose a otra niña más pequeña.

—¡No, aleja eso de mí! —gritó la chica corriendo del muchacho.

Bien, la atención al recorrido era prácticamente nula. Pero, sin duda, cuando llegaron al final de la construcción, todos los alumnos, incluso lo que se tropezaron con su propios pies, vieron con interés una gran placa dorada, con símbolos extraños y postrada sobre un pedestal.

—…Era la posesión más preciada de Ivysaur, con esta placa, se decía, que podía gobernar todo su pueblo a la perfección —decía el guía, mirando la placa con admiración— Solo bastaba una noche, un situación donde el tuviera riña con alguien, y a la semana, mágicamente, el problema se pasaba...

Los chicos miraron la placa interesados, bueno, algunos, pues la mayoría no entendía como una placa de metal podía hacer tal cosa. Sin embargo, entre Courtney que tomaba notas más que nada por obligación, y Gwen que le interesaba todo lo referente con el arte y la historia, escuchaban atentamente.

—...Bien, chicos, chicos —intervino el profesor de repente, dando un paso al frente e interrumpiendo la narración del guía— Tienen media hora para investigar todo lo necesario para su evaluación. Comiencen… Ya.

Después el profesor se fue a un rincón a tomar un merecido almuerzo, y el guía se quedó respondiendo las preguntas de los estudiantes y uno que otro coqueteo de las chicas. Gwen en cambio se fue directo hacia donde se hallaba el pedestal, admirando la placa tallada tosca pero artísticamente y los bellos detalles de las runas antiguas.

—¡Ey! —dijo frunciendo el ceño cuando sintió como alguien la empujaba por detrás, se encontró cara a cara con Trent.

—Oh, perdón, Gwen —dijo el chico algo apenado y levantó la cámara que llevaba a son de excusa— Solo quería tomarle una foto a la placa.

—¿Eh? Ah, claro —dijo Gwen apartándose un poco del lugar para darle lugar a Trent. De repente, mientras Gwen veía al pelinegro aparecer y desaparecer por medios de los flashes que el sacaba, pareció darse cuenta de que hace tiempo que no veía al chico, ¿Cuántos años eran?

—Listo —dijo Trent, cuando el último flash se vio en la oscuridad, alumbrando el rostro de ambos por unos instantes— Pensaba hacer algo así como un mapa mental para el trabajo ¿Y tú?

—Mmmm… no lo sé, supongo que una exposición, una maqueta, ni idea… —

—¿Sabes? Deberías hacer la maqueta, siempre se te han dado bien las cosas artísticas —sugirió Trent sonriendo un poco— Recuerdo en el campamento, cuando estábamos pintando…

—¡Si! Y luego hicimos guerra de pintura —se acordó Gwen de pronto— a mi madre casi le dio algo cuando vio la falda rosa y la camisa de gatitos manchada de pintura azul.

—¡Ah! Cierto que antes te obligaban a vestir de rosado… —rió Trent.

—¡Gwen, ahí estas! —de repente apareció Duncan, pasando un brazo por los hombros de la gótica, hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Trent— Ah, con que eres tú, Smith.

—…Parker —

—¡Trent, mira tengo una buenísima idea para…! Ug, ¿Delani y Parker otra vez? —Courtney de repente sacudió la cabeza, recordando el pacto que había hecho con la gótica. Miró con cansancio y algo de fastidio al par de chicos, y luego se fijó en la placa— Tiene algo de polvo esa cosa…

Murmuró, rascando un poco la superficie de la dorada placa y dejando caer un poco de tierra al suelo.

—Sigo sin verle lo que le ven a esta cosa vieja… ¡Es una pierda! —dijo Duncan desesperado porque alguien entendiera su punto de vista.

—Duncan, entiende de una vez… ¡Esto es arte! —dijo Gwen ya cansada, pero de repente su vista se quedó en la piedra, admirándola una vez, mientras leía la pequeña traducción de las runas, que se hallaba a un costado. Quedó maravillada y posó una mano sobre la superficie— …Verdadero arte.

Duncan rodó los ojos.

—Sí, ella tiene razón… —asintió Courtney por un segundo, viendo también fijamente la placa, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y sacudió la cabeza repentinamente— ¿Pero qué hago estando de acuerdo con esa miserable gótica? ¡Vámonos, Trent!

Y sin importarle de haber hablado sola, o de haber arrastrado al pelinegro sin nada de fuerza, ambos chicos, punk y gótica, se le quedaron viendo con una seria duda de la salud mental de la castaña.

—Esa maldita perra… —gruñó furiosa Gwen, antes de darse media vuelta e irse, sin decirle nada a Duncan, el cual, cuando se dio cuenta que se hallaba solo, se apresuró en seguir a Gwen.

Y nadie al parecer se había dado cuenta que las huellas dactilares de Gwen y Courtney habían quedado impresas en la placa, donde tras iluminar por dos segundos y mostrar el reflejo de ambas chicas, esta quedó tan opaca como antes.

—Extraño… —murmuró una chica, siendo la única testigo de aquello, volteó la mirada y de repente se asustó— ¡Te dije que me quitaras esa maldita araña!

.

Courtney se terminó de poner la camisa de tiritas azul sobre el sostén de encaje blanco, se ató el cabello en dos coletas y fue hasta su cama, metiéndose bajo las sabanas y poniéndose en su posición favorita para dormir: boca abajo, bien arropada y abrazada a una almohada.

.

Gwen se sintió afortunada porque esa noche no tuviera que buscar una frazada extra, pues esta noche Duncan dormiría en su propia casa. Pero igual se acurrucó en forma fetal, abrazada a una almohada y de lado, cerrando los ojos y esperando dormirse pronto.

.

De repente, a varios cientos de kilómetros de donde se hallaban las dos chicas, en las ruinas del gran Ivysaur, placa misteriosa placa, donde ambas chicas habían posado su mirada, como hipnotizadas, habían intercambiado insultos, manifestando el desagrado que sentían una por la otra, y lo más importante: donde ambas habían tocado la placa; había comenzado a alumbrar de un manera increíble.

Primero de un rojo oscuro, luego de azul marino, para terminar en un dorado deslumbrante, casi cegador, para después apagarse.

* * *

**Gracias a P. dark angel, PrincesaSteroLove, xanda19, fanTD87, sunshine che runner, y gothicgirlGXD, no esperaba que el fic fuera tan bein recibido ;) Eso me hace creer que el fandom aún está vivo ;) si no aparecen todos los nombres, avisen . **

**Bien, aquí el cap dos donde vimos mas "acción" entre las chicas. Traducción que se quiere matar a golpes apenas se ven :P y aunque intente llevarse bien, digamos que esa tregua duro mucho tiempo, y era porque durmieron todo el camino **

**Mrrr, no me queda mas nada que decir, salvo que esperen el cap 3, donde... nah, no tengo ganas de decirles n.n**

**Chao! :P**


	3. ¡Este cuerpo no es el mío!

**La trama de TDI y sus secuelas, obviamente no me pertenecen. Si no, el DxG nunca hubiera pasado mas allá de una amistad, Courtney hubiera ganado el millón y yo fuera rica ;D  
****Y como nueva inclusión a esto: Scott hubiera tenido mas y mejores escenas ;D**

**sin mas que decir, doy inicio a este nuevo realitty:**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¡Este cuerpo definitivamente no es el mío!**

El sonido de la alarma despertó a la pelinegra que se hallaba dormida profundamente. Gruñendo algo inentendible y diciéndose que el amanecer había llegado abusadoramente temprano ese día. Extendió una mano para apagar el reloj, pero su mano solo tocó el aire.

Confundida, entreabrió los ojos y buscó la procedencia del irritante sonido. Metió una mano bajó la sabana y sacó un celular, aun entre dormida y despierta, trató de apagar el aparato.

—Qué raro, nunca me meto en la cama con el celular —pensó arqueando una ceja. No le dio la importancia, y se incorporó— Un momento, ¿Las cuatro de la mañana?

Miró sorprendida la hora y de inmediato se enfureció. Si esto era algún tipo de broma de Trent o Noah, los castraría, eso lo juraba, ¡Nadie se metía con sus horas de sueño!

Se levantó furiosa por un vaso de agua, pero cuando posó los pies en el suelo, se dio cuenta que ese no era su cuarto, esto en realidad parecía una mansión del horror. Tenía telaraña falsa en todas partes y las sabanas de la cama eran grises con fucsia. Con sorpresa miró el suelo, y además de ver que este era gris, vio unos pies más pequeños, y blancos.

No supo muy bien cómo, pero se paró, y con inercia caminó hasta un espejo, que ni bien supo cómo encontró en ese extraño lugar. Poso sus pálidas, no morenas, ¡Pálidas manos! en el cristal, y con lentitud, subió la mirada.

Uno, dos, tres segundos habían pasado…

—¡AH! —gritó, mientras su reflejo, le devolvía la mirada. Retrocedió como pudo y negó con la cabeza, hasta que se tropezó por accidente con una camisa negra que se hallaba en el suelo y su cabeza pegó contra la cama. El dolor que sintió en la nuca le dijo de una vez que no era una pesadilla.

Se frotó la nuca con ambas manos mientras observaba como su corto cabello, con mechones azules le caía a ambos lados de la cara. Comenzó a gimotear mientras se ponía en posición fetal.

No, esto no estaba pasando, era imposible… un momento, ¿Qué era exactamente lo que le ocurría? ¡Ni siquiera lo sabía! Estaba en el cuerpo de… ¿De quién? ¿Acaso la habían operado y no se había dado cuenta? Quizá fueras una extraña broma y la habían sobre maquillado.

—No, eso no es posible —murmuró ella viéndose los blancos y delgados brazos. Con rabia se pellizcó, pero solo sintió un molesto dolor— ¿Estaré ebria? ¿El helado que me compré tenía algo malo? ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ?

No sabía que pasaba, así que hizo lo único que ocurrió: Gritar, gimotear y patalear como una niña pequeña. Si los pellizcos ni razones lógicas le daban una respuesta, solo le quedaba comportarse como la niña malcriada que en ocasiones era.

—¡Gwen! —Courtney de repente escuchó una voz infantil y de niño, pero no le hizo caso y siguió pataleando. Dylan entró al cuarto, asustado— ¿Qué pasa, ocurre algo?

De inmediato, la ya no morena, se detuvo, y miró al niño castaño que parecía asustado al verla. Claro, ¿Cómo no estarlo si veías a tu hermana mayor, en pijama, en el suelo, rodando en él y llorando como bebe? Al principio había creído que esos gritos habían sido parte de su sueño, pero después de haberse caído de la cama y despertado bruscamente, al seguir escuchando los gritos, se preocupó por su hermana y fue corriendo hasta su habitación.

Por otra parte Courtney se preguntaba que rayos había dicho el niño, normalmente era buena oyente, pero… ¡Al demonio! Esto la tenía desconcertada, no podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos, y el solo hecho de sentirse más enana de lo normal, la sacaba de sus casillas.

—¿Ah? —preguntó estúpidamente.

—Que… si te pasa… algo —dijo más lentamente Dylan, comenzando a preocuparse en serio por la salud de su hermana. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, por si tenía que agarrar el teléfono para hablar a algún psiquiatra— Es que… te escuché gritar…

—Ah, eso… —Courtney de repente sonrió nerviosamente y se incorporó de un una manera tan rápida que asustó más a Dylan. Courtney pensó en alguna respuesta que se pudiera creer el niño— Oh, es que vi… una cucaracha.

—…¿Desde cuándo le temes a las cucarachas? —preguntó el chico, arqueando una ceja. Pero después sacudió la cabeza, y pareció recordar que ningún niño se levantaba a las cuatro de la mañana— Bueno, si estás bien… me voy a dormir otra vez, ¿Tú vas a trabajar, no?

—¿Eh? Yo… yo…. No, tengo… eh… tengo el día libre —mintió Courtney sin prestar mucha atención, ya que su vista estaba fija en la pintura morada de la pared, y su mente… bien, digamos que estaba en un lugar muy lejano a este.

—De acuerdo… —asintió Dylan a punto de salir de la habitación, hasta que pareció acordarse de algo— Por cierto, Duncan llamo ayer, dice que si quieres me puede llevar al colegio, y que después iban a salir o algo así.

—Está… ¿QUÉ? —demasiado tarde, Dylan ya habían cerrado la puerta, y en vista de que su hermana no había despertado muy cuerda ese día, había decidido ignorar ese último grito. Sin duda esos trabajos la estaban matando, pensó el castaño mientras bostezaba e iba en camino a su cuarto.

Mientras tanto, Courtney Jonson… ¿O debería decir Gwen Delani? Bueno… la chica se hallaba aun sentada en el suelo del cuarto, meciéndose ahora, mientras decía "esto no puede ser, no puede". Las mañanas siempre habían sido malas para ella, pero sin duda, esta figuraba entre las diez peores que había tenido.

.

Que suavidad, que textura, ¡Estaba tan tibiecita su cama hoy! Frotó su mejilla contra la almohada y luego cambió su postura. ¡Ah! ¿Qué no daría por permanecer ahí hasta las doce? No le molestaría hacer un pacto con el diablo con tal de que pudiera dormir por lo menos ocho horas diarias, quizás nueve. Lo malo es que seguramente el diablo no aceptaría su alma, demasiado ocupada con eso de tener que cuidar a su hermano, los trabajos y estudiar, ¿En qué momento podría torturarla?

Y hablando de torturas, seguramente dentro de un par de minutos tendría que despertarse. Total, siempre que su cama estaba más cómoda es que sonaba el maldito despertador, ¡Oh, justo a tiempo! Ahí estaba el maldito "RIIINNNGGG". Su mano busco debajo de las sabanas su celular, pero no lo consiguió. Preguntándose si se le había caído, se incorporó.

Oh, eran el despertador. Un momento, ella no tenía despertador. Y esperen otro momento, ese no era su cuarto.

Gwen se terminó de incorporar, quedando esta vez sentada en la cama. Miró con detenimiento cada rincón de la habitación, pero no, no era el cuarto un hospital… Entonces, ¿Dónde carajo estaba?

Se levantó y fue hacia la ventana, la abrió y se asomó. Bien, era una casa de unos tres pisos, con piscina incluida ¿Se había ganado la lotería y se había desmayado de la alegría? Gwen achicó la vista y vio que hacia donde daba la carretera, una mujer mayor, despedía con un profundo y nada apropiado beso a un chico de más o menos su misma edad… ¿Qué mierda?

La mujer se volteó y Gwen se apartó de la ventana justo a tiempo.

—De acuerdo, eso fue raro —murmuró Gwen, frunciendo el ceño. Desvió la mirada, y se quedó de piedra— …Pero nada como esto.

Pues frente a ella y devolviéndole la mirada, estaba Courtney, ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Por qué la señalaba? ¿Por qué dejaba escapar un grito mudo? ¿Por qué carajo la estaba imitando? ¿Y porque coño no dejaba de hacerse esas preguntas tan estúpidas?

Temblando como una hoja, tomó el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Eran las siete de la mañana, con razón se sentía tan descansada. De acuerdo, dentro de un par de horas entraría a clases, ¿No? Lo correcto era irse arreglando, ¿Verdad? Bañarse, vestirse, bajar a la cocina, comer e ir al colegio… podía con eso, ¿no?

—Oh, joder… eso suena muy complicado —murmuró Gwen, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

.

—Gwen, Duncan ya está abajo, esperándonos —llamó el niño… ¿Cómo diablos se llamaba él? Courtney no tenía ni la menor idea. Vamos que ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera el hermano, sobrino, hijo o perro de Gwen, bueno, quizás las últimas dos opciones eran un poco muy delirantes.

Ya había asimilado que… bueno… estaban en el cuerpo de Gwen Delani, o eso suponía ella, o mejor dicho, estaba obligada a creer. Pues, o creía en eso o le pedía por favor al niño que llamase un manicomio. Había decidido como una persona normal y sensata, que debía de ir al colegio, en vez de fingirse enferma o algo, pues por suposición, alguien debía de estar ocupando su cuerpo, y ese alguien debía ser Gwen.

Así que iría en el cuerpo de Gwen para encontrarse con su cuerpo, que lo controlaba Gwen. Esta a su vez vería a su propio cuerpo controlado por otra persona, ella, Courtney… ¿Lógico, no? Y por la salud mental de Courtney, hay que suponer que sí.

—Estoy lista —dijo saliendo. Dylan se quedó de piedra, ¿Esa era su hermana? Se había vestido, Dios, parecía otra chica. Con un pantalón blanco, zapatillas grises y camisa azul claro con una estrella dorada en el pecho, Dylan ni siquiera sabía que tuviera ese tipo de ropa en su armario. Se había recogido el pelo de modo que no dejaba que su pollina azul le tapara la cara y por primera vez en años, no se había puesto maquillaje…. ¡Ni una gota! Ni siquiera el pinta labios azul.

—…¿Ocurre algo? —Courtney se miró en el espejo, y se dio el visto bueno. Quien diría que Delani se viera como alguien decente sin todo ese color oscuro encima, además, esa ropa le quedaba bien, hasta parecía hecha para ella.

—Eh, nada… ¿Nos vamos? — preguntó Dylan, pero sin poder parar de ver el aspecto de su hermana. Se veía diferente por algún motivo, y no solo por la ropa.

Sacudió la cabeza y bajó junto con ella las escaleras. Duncan los esperaba abajo, y cuando vio a Gwen se quedó sin palabas. Estaba, ella estaba…

—¿Pero qué carajo te pasó? —le preguntó al verla llegar. Courtney frunció el ceño.

—¿Y a ti que te importa? —le preguntó con todo el descaro del mundo, mientras que, como perro por su casa, se montaba en el jeep de Duncan, en la parte trasera, y cerrando la puerta de un solo trancazo, donde el ruido hizo despertar a Dylan y a Duncan.

—Eh… ¿Supongo que hoy me toca adelante, no? —preguntó, dudoso. Duncan no sabía a quién matar, o si al mocoso hermano de Gwen que se creí con el derecho de montar los pies en el tablero de su preciado jeep, o a la mayor de los Delani que… ¡Ni siquiera le había besado como saludo!

.

—¡Courtney, hola! —Gwen compuso una mueca de incomodidad cuando escuchó la voz de William tan cerca, demasiado cerca como para hacerse la sorda y seguir caminando como si nada. Así que se obligó a detenerse, voltearse y sonreírle a Noah.

—Hola, tu… —murmuró ella, incomoda. ¿Qué era lo que sabía de ese chico? A ver… Su nombre era Noah William, era el mejor de la clase, se le decía que era gay, y era amigo de Courtney, Cody y Trent. Rayos, ojalas no le preguntara nada.

—…¿Nuevo look? —preguntó el chico, arqueando una ceja. Bien, eso sí lo podía responder.

—Bueno, no tenía otra cosa que ponerme —dijo Gwen encogiéndose de hombros. Era mentira, por supuesto, pero cuando había abierto el armario había descubierto que Jonson tenía ropa a montones, pero esto era lo que le había parecido más cómodo. Noah también se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia— …¿Me veo mal?

A Le importaba tres palos si se veía mal o no, pero tenía que responder algo.

—¿La verdad? Pareces una bruja —respondió Noah secamente, después sonrió— Pero si estas intentando llamar la atención, lo estás logrando.

Miró hacia todas partes. Si, Williams tenía razón, cada maldita cara estaba puesta en su persona, ¿Qué los demás no tenían nada mejor que hacer con sus vidas? Vamos, aquella chica estaba usando amarillo y rosado y nadie le decía nada, o esa otra, que un centímetro menos a esa falda y mostraría las bragas, ni que hablar de la ropa de aquel chico, que parecía que la había sacado de una tienda para mujeres ¿Por qué a ella, que usaba negro no podían dejarla en paz?

—Pues que se jodan todos —declaró, dejando sorprendido a Noah, puesto que… ¿Courtney diciendo una grosería? Solo cuando alguien le caía terriblemente mal, o si se le despertaba temprano.

De repente, Gwen se quedó paralizada, cuando sintió como una mirada en particular se clavaba en ella. Se volteó y tragó en seco, si las miradas matasen, ella seguramente estaría muerta. Se volteó y…. oh, esperen ahora era ella quien tenía esa mirada…

¿Qué _demonios_ hacía _ella_ con esas fachas?

Courtney se preguntó lo mismo al verse a sí misma.

Pasando por alto lo raro que era la situación… ¡Ella parecía un demonio! En serio… ¿Qué demonios hacia ella vistiendo su disfraz de Halloween? Ese vestido parecía de Morgana en todo su esplendor, de cuello alto pero profundo escote y largo hasta que le rosaran los pies, los cuales tenían puesto unas botas de plataforma… por Dios, ¡Solo le había faltado ponerse la peluca blanca!

Mientras Gwen, tenía algo parecido a un tic nervioso en el ojo. Su imagen, aquella que había forjado por años, la de la chica fría y gótica que quería dar para defenderse de los demás, desquebrajada. Y no solo eso, no…. De toda la ropa, ¿Por qué tenía que ese esa ropa?

En ese momento ambas se dieron cuenta de una cosa: ¡Ella lo había hecho para humillarle! Seguramente debía ser eso, después de todo, la condenada le tenía un rencor terrible. Tanto Gwen como Courtney se miraron ceñudas, y como si se leyeran las mentes, ambas pensaron al mismo tiempo:

—_Esa maldita me las pagara_ —

Gwen caminó hacia Courtney pensando que si se iniciaba una pelea, igualmente el perfecto historial de Jonson se perjudicaría, y sinceramente, le afectaría más a ella que a sí misma. Mientras tanto Courtney pensaba que, aunque fuera una paliducha desnutrida, sabía aun artes marciales, y que los dolorosos golpes lo tendría que cargar Gwen, no ella.

—Vamos, Gwen… el trio psicópata de tus amigos nos deben de estar esperando —dijo de repente Duncan, tomando con algo de brusquedad el brazo de Courtney y llevándosela casi a rastras, aunque ella no despegara la mirada asesina de su propio cuerpo.

Gwen por otra parte frunció aún más el ceño, y bufó molesta. Maldito Duncan, ¿No podía ser más inoportuno?

—Courtney, ¿Te acuerdas de que el patio no es un salón de clases? Muévete —le recriminó Noah, llamando la atención de Gwen. Esta miró por un momento más el pasillo por donde se habían perdido Courtney y _su_ novio, y luego, soltando un suspiro, siguió a Noah.

Las clases, pasaron increíblemente normal para las chicas. No interactuaron mucho con sus compañeros, salvo un "buenos días" por parte de Gwen a Trent, que maravillosamente no la saludó nervioso, pues claro, estaba en el cuerpo de la morena. Y una batalla de miradas entre Courtney, Pixie, Marilyn y Reaper, sobre todo cuando la primera le había dicho que parecía una idiota con esas ropas.

Pero por suerte, cuando sonó la campana, ninguna de las dos había resultado gravemente herida, hasta que…

—Delani, necesitamos hablar —dijo Gwen hacia su propia persona, que estaba con Duncan. Courtney le miró, y luego vio a Duncan. Se había salvado de darle explicaciones de porque no iría a esa dichosa cita hoy.

—Lo siento, tengo unos problemas que aclarar con… Jonson —sonrió falsamente.

—¿Qué problemas…?

—No te interesa —le cortó Courtney al chico, haciendo que Gwen frunciera el ceño, se estaba ganando problemas con Duncan gratis. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos de los oídos del punk, la chica le susurró— ¿Qué demonios haces con ese disfraz?

—¿Y tú con eso? Parece como sin Lindsay te hubiera vestido —auch, eso había sido un golpe bajo.

* * *

**Bien, quiero aclarar una cosa: No pensaba actualizar este fic hoy xD **

**Pero como soy muy buena, amable y compasiva (ajá si, como no...) decidí editar el cap y subirlo, a lo mejor me motivó el último rewiew, que me sonó mas a orden que pedido, pero bueh... ¿Que se la hace? Espero que el Guest se quedé callado por un tiempo 0:) **

**Pero eso si, les digo una cosa: No se acostumbre a que yo actualice rápido, porque, para lo que me conocen, saben que tardo diiiiiiglos en actualizar, ¿Porque no lo he hehco en este fic también Sencillo, tenía el fanfic escrito hasta el cap 4, que como sabemos contar, es el siguiente . Intentaré adelantar un poco, par ano publicar tan tarde, peor no prometo nada xD de todas maneras intantre publicar al menos, una vez por mes... ¿Les parece mucho tiempo? Bueno, desde hace 7 meses mas o menos que no publicaba un cap de otra historia ;) **

**Bien, despues de esto, me despido xD **


	4. Tu vida, la mía

**Ni el cartoon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores.**

**Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión (Pero si alguien me contrata... no me quejo)**

**Lo único que me vendría perteneciendo fuera ciertos OC's, ademas de la trama... quien me los robe, lo mato.**

**sin mas que decir, el cap:**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Tu vida, la mía**

—…¿Qué este lugar? —preguntó Gwen, curiosa, entrando detrás de Courtney, mientras esta le devolvía la copia de la llave a la primera, que siempre cargaba en su cartera. Por suerte, a Gwen, no se le había ocurrido cambiar eso de su atuendo también.

El lugar era algo sencillo, sin mucho amueblado salvo un sofá, dos sillones, un escritorio, y una mesa con varias sillas de plástico. El resto de los objetos estaban bajo mantas.

—Es donde ensayan Trent y su banda, ahora calla —cortó Courtney, sin querer atender a la cara curiosa de Gwen ni sus impertinentes preguntas. En esos momentos lo que necesitaba era pensar en cómo demonios salir de esta.

De acuerdo, ella estaba en el cuerpo de Gwen y lo mismo ocurría con la gótica, que por cierto, ahora mismo se estaba mordiendo sus uñas nerviosamente, dañando su perfecta manicura francesa en al acto. Gruñó un poco, ¡Se las había mandado a arreglar apenas ayer!

—_Concéntrate, Jonson_ —se regañó mentalmente.

Lo primero era saber porque diablos cada quien estaba en el cuerpo de la otra. Trató de recordar desde cuando se había convertido en la gótica… Bueno, tampoco es que fuera muy difícil, después de todo, el cambio había sido esta misma mañana.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que estabas en mi cuerpo? —preguntó Courtney, concentrándose solamente en lo que respondería Gwen y no en cómo se mordía sus uñas, pues ahora iba por la mano derecha.

—Cuando me desperté —respondió Gwen— ¿No crees que es obvio?

Courtney se encogió de hombros, dándole la razón. La castaña, ahora pelinegra, se puso a caminar por el salón.

Aunque la situación no tenía mucha lógica, por lo menos debía de haber una razón del porque había cambiado de cuerpo, más precisamente porque había cambiado de cuerpo con Gwen Delani. Tal vez por haber tenido tanto malos pensamientos en su contra, el karma se lo estaba pagando de seguro, ahora tendría que vivir en el cuerpo de su enemiga, vivir su vida, estudiar por ella, y tener que besar a… un momento…. ¡Gwen era la novia de Duncan Parker! Y como ella estaba en el cuerpo de Gwen, entonces técnicamente ella era su novia y…

De acuerdo, ahora sí que estaba comenzando a asustarse.

—¿Me puedes decir que vamos a hacer? —preguntó Gwen, ya estresada tanto por el silencio, y también por verse a si misma caminado de lado a lado como una loca— No se tu, pero yo tengo que hacer la tarea del estupido de Ivysaur, que en realidad…

—¡Eso es! —Courtney pareció entenderlo de repente— Delani, ¿Qué decía la leyenda?

—Algo de una guerra entre diferentes regiones de indios… O algo así —Gwen de repente abrió los ojos— La tabla…

—¡Exacto! —gritó Courtney, comenzó a caminar mas rápido por toda la habitación, mientras gesticulaba con las manos, tratando de recordar las palabras exactas— Dos almas diferentes… mentalidades opuestas que… Solo así enteran… ¡No sé!

Courtney comenzó a repiquetear con aire ansioso e insistentemente el piso, con el tacón de su zapato. Y como las botas de Gwen eran más pesadas que los tacones ligeros de Courtney, hizo más ruido de lo habitual.

—¡Callen ese maldito ruido! —gritó una vez desde la planta inferior—No puedo ver mi pornografía con todo ese ajetreo.

En seguida Courtney dejó de patear el piso y se inmovilizó, abriendo los ojos como platos, viendo el suelo de madera como si de repente fuera a salirle una boca y hablarle. ¿No se ponía que en el piso de abajo vivía un viejito de por lo menos ochenta años? Y Si sus oídos no la habían engañado, había escuchado perfectamente "pornografía"

Gwen rodó los ojos, viendo como Courtney se quedaba viendo con cara de trauma el piso, decidió aclarar todo de una vez.

—Las dos almas diferentes que se encuentra frente a frente, en sus ojos se nota la furia que se tienen —comenzó a recitar la pelinegra, ahora castaña; captando de inmediato la atención de Courtney— Mentalidades opuestas, que inevitablemente se juntan quedando unidas en un laxo común, solo así estarán consientes de la coexistencia que hay entre ellos dos.

Terminó Gwen como si nada, Courtney la miró sorprendida, la gótica se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo memoria fotográfica ¿Qué te digo? —se defendió con normalidad, luego suspiró— Bueno, según esa leyenda hay que… ¿Comprender la vida de la otra?

—Eso parece… —murmuró Courtney. Para una persona escéptica ella, eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero considerando que eran lo único que tenían, ¿Quién era ella para negar lo contrario? Tampoco es que tuviera muchos argumentos para debatir en todo caso. Bueno, ya lo primero estaba solucionado, habían descubierto el por qué del cambio, ahora faltaba lo otro, la pregunta del millón a su parecer: ¿Cómo diablos iban a volver a sus cuerpos originales?

Gwen suspiró, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, aun estaba asimilando la noticia, pero es que no había nada que asimilar… ¡Estaba en el cuerpo de Courtney Jonson! Y se repetía una vez más ese nombre ¡Courtney Jonson! Aun esperaba que fuera un mal sueño o una broma pesada, pero al menos que la hubieran metido en el cuerpo de la morena quien sabe como, todo esto era real. Se pellizcó con fuerza, pero solo gruñó el asentir el agudo dolor.

—No es un sueño, ya lo intenté tres veces —aclaró Courtney, jalando disimuladamente su manga para que Gwen no viera lo moretones. De haber sabido que la gótica tenía la piel tan delicada, no se hubiera prácticamente arrancando la piel para ver si era un sueño.

La morena, ahora pálida, finalmente se sentó, frente a Courtney, bueno en este caso, Gwen. Courtney era una chica práctica, y cuando no le gustaba hacer algo, pero debía, prefería cortar por lo sano e iniciar con la tarea de una vez.

—Bien, comienza.

—¿Qué comience como con qué? —preguntó descolocada Gwen, algo incomoda por tener su propia mirada ónice encima suyo.

—¡A decir tu vida, joder! —Courtney se calló abruptamente, y sintió su rostro arder al verse descubierta maldiciendo. Gwen arqueó una caja, al parecer la chica no era tan santa como parecía ser.

Courtney suspiró tratando de serenarse, diciéndose mentalmente que solo por estar en el cuerpo de Gwen Delani se le atribuía el hecho a decir groserías, si no, seguramente estuviera tan calmada y cuerda como siempre. Asintió con la cabeza, convencida de ello.

—Mira, la idea es entender la vida de la otra, ¿No? —preguntó Courtney como si Gwen tuviera algún retraso mental. De igual manera la gótica asintió, poco segura, pues presentía la "gran idea" que le vendría— Pues, entonces explica tu vida, boba.

Se tuvo que contener para no soltar otro insulto, más grande que un simple "boba". Solo esperaba que Gwen hiciera caso; su paciencia tenía un límite, y estaba llegado a él. La gótica como toda respuesta, rodó los ojos, se recostó en el respaldar del asiento y se cruzó de brazos.

—No hay nada que explicar —declaró con soberbia— Ni estando en mí cuerpo o que te explicara, entenderías mi vida.

Courtney se quedó de piedra. No por el hecho de la altanería de Gwen, no eso ya era habitual, mas aun viéndose desde su propio cuerpo. Mas bien, estaba sorprendida que Gwen tuviera el descaro de decirle que no podría comprender la vida de ella, ¿Cómo se atrevía…?

—¿Qué tan difícil puede ser entender la vida de una mugre gótica? —preguntó Courtney con las manos en las caderas— ¡La que no podría entender mi vida es alguien como tu! ¿Tienes idea de cuanta presión social tengo? ¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿Presión social? ¡Ja, por favor! —Gwen se rió sarcásticamente— ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser vivir la vida de una chica que ni trabaja porque le dan todo lo que quiere? ¡tienes todo en bandeja de plata!

—¿¡Bandeja de plata!? —preguntó Courtney, histérica— ¿Tienes idea de lo que es mi vida? ¿Tener padres que nunca en su vida se han interesado por ti? ¿Tratar de vivir con un estúpido ex novio acosador que no para de seguirte? ¿O tener un dizque novio para que el pervertido no te fastidie? ¿Tener que llegar tarde a casa siempre, porque tu madre no quiere que vivas ahí? ¿Qué esté esperando que cumpla los dieciocho para echarte de la casa? ¿Te ha pasado? ¡Te aseguro que no! ¡Más fácil es vivir tu vida que solo te preocupas por cuantas veces te coges con el criminal que tiene de novio!

Tan enfrascada estaba Courtney gritándole a Gwen que no se había preocupado por haberle revelado su vida privada, mucho menos de haber dicho la palabra "coger" en una oración. Y, Tal vez si Gwen no hubiera estado tan enfadada, se hubiera dado cuenta de que la vida de Courtney tampoco era muy fácil, pero en su estado ya no importaba que le dijera. La verdad costaba para que la enojaran de verdad, pero cuando lo hacían, nadie la podía detener.

—¡Pues fíjate que no! ¡A diferencia de otras yo si tengo obligaciones en mi hogar! —gritaba Gwen con los puños cerrados, como si en cualquier momento se abalanzara a golpear a Courtney— ¡Tengo que mantener un hogar por mi misma! ¡Cuidar a mi hermano que aun es menor de edad! ¡Me he tenido que aprender a valer por mi misma! ¡Tengo dos trabajos que con suerte me dejan respirar! Y Voy una maldita preparatoria donde te mandan malditos trabajos TODOS LOS DÍAS y debo de encontrar tiempo en mi agenda para hacerlos, ¡Por que si no me corren y vería truncado mi futuro como artista! ¿Sabes lo que es vivir con esa presión?

—¡Mi vida es mucho mas difícil! —gritó Courtney colérica.

—¡No mas que la mía! —debatía Gwen.

—¡Estupida gótica! —

—¡¿Qué no sabes decir nada mas, mandona de…?! —

Al final la "autobiografía" de cada una, se había convertido en un griterío e intercambio de insultos, que si Gwen esto, que si Courtney lo otro. Hasta que finalmente, ambas ya llegando a su límite, gritaron de tal manera y a tal nivel que hasta las personas de los pisos cercanos escucharon los gritos.

—¿Qué parte de que quiero escucharan mi pornografía no han entendido? —gritó el anciano, rabo verde, o el loco que estaba pasando por la crisis de los cuarenta, a Courtney ya le daba igual.

—¡Cómprense unos malditos audiófonos, viejo senil! —gritaron; por que si, mágicamente las fuerzas habían conspirado para que Courtney y Gwen pensaran en lo mismo y mandaran a callar al inquilino del piso de abajo.

Cuando el aire se fue de sus pulmones solo le quedó la suficiente energía para dirigirse una de esas miradas de odio. Pero después de unos segundos rompieron el contacto, Courtney siguió caminando por la sala y Gwen se sentó nuevamente. Ambas suspiraron, y permanecieron en silencio unos cuantos minutos.

Gwen miró de reojo a Courtney, que en esos momentos se mordía el labio inferior y comenzaba repiquetear otra vez el suelo. Bueno, vale, quizás había exagerado un poco la situación, Courtney quería salir de ese embrollo tanto como ella, así que si preguntaba por lo de la vida, era porque de verdad consideraba que pudiera ser una solución. Y en caso de que Courtney usara su pasada en contra ella, bueno, la castaña también le diría su vida, ¿Verdad? Ambas estaban atadas de pies y brazos, el hacerle la vida cuadritos a la otra, podría ser muy repercusivo para ellas misma también.

—…Mi nombre completo es Gwendoly Delani, nací el veintisiete de febrero… —comenzó Gwen, sacando de su pensamientos a Courtney, que, sorprendida no esperaba de verdad que la gótica aceptara su plan de intercambiar vidas— Mis padres se llamaban Margareth y Bernardo Delani; mi hermano menor se llama Dylan.

Courtney asintió, levantando la mano para que Gwen se detuviera un rato, comenzó a hurgar entre los cajones del pequeño escritorio para encontrar un pluma y pequeña libreta, Gwen se le quedó mirando, arqueando una ceja.

—Se me puede olvidar —respondió con sencillez. Courtney caminó hasta el sofá donde se hallaba Gwen, y montando las piernas en el mismo, las cruzó, apoyando la pequeña libreta en su rodilla derecha— Ahora, dime aspectos importantes de tu vida, lo que haces habitualmente.

A Gwen no le gustó ese tonito mandón de Courtney, que aun con una voz diferente, sonaba casi igual de irritante. Sin embargo, obedeció, y pensó en lo que le podía contar a la morena, decidió iniciar por lo que todo el mundo sabía:

—Como ya sabes estoy saliendo con Duncan Parker —Courtney contuvo un escalofrío…— Hacemos casi todo juntos, vemos películas de terror, vamos a conciertos de rock, a veces lo acompaño a hacer graffiti…

—Parejas de delincuentes, entretenido —dijo Courtney anotando, no todo lo que había dicho Gwen, si no su propias conclusiones, donde además de decir en mayúsculas y subrayado "Parejas de delincuentes" tenía puesta una acotación sobre tener que comprar un desodorante ambiental cada vez que Duncan tocara algo suyo, o aun peor, a ella misma.

—No somos una pareja de delincuentes, ni siquiera robo —aclaró Gwen, pero Courtney no quedó conforme, Gwen suspiró— Solo salimos a divertirnos, estar fuera de lo normal, pasar el rato, romper las reglas para salir del sistema de vez en cuando… Tú debes de entender.

Courtney solo asintió con una sonrisa incomoda. La verdad era que, no entendía tres cuernos de lo que Gwen decía. Después de todo, para ella los momentos de ocio eran completamente innecesarios.

—Normalmente se queda en mi cada a dormir para… —

—¡No lo digas! —advirtió Courtney negando con la cabeza, tratando de que la imagen visual de ella con Duncan se fuera de su mente. Miró duramente a Gwen y se cruzó de brazos— Se que son novios, y por lo tanto, deben de besarse, decirse bobas cursilerías, salir cogidos de la mano y cosas así… Pero, por nada del mundo, pienso tener sexo con Parker.

Gwen parpadeó un par de veces, después negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, no sé como le harás por como es el, pero… allá tu —fue lo único que dijo. La verdad era que le incomodaba la idea de que Courtney se acostara con Duncan, obviamente. Pero, como… ¿Cómo evitar aquello? Duncan era lo que consideraban un activo, o como decía Reaper, un promiscuo con tendencias fetichistas, además llevaban desde los quince años saliendo, que de repente ella llegara y lo tratara con sencillos besos en las mejillas, no jugaba.

—Ya veré que hago, no te preocupes —pensando en amenazar a Duncan que si el la llegaba a tocar ella agarraría una navaja y la podría en su… Sacudió la cabeza— A ver ¿que mas?

Gwen pensó, obviamente tenía muchas cosas que contarle a Courtney. Se miró a sí misma, lo que se había puesto.

—Como ya sabes, soy gótica —aclaró Gwen, Courtney puso una cara de "¿En serio? Si no me lo dices, no me doy cuenta"— siempre visto con colores como el negro, azul oscuro, verde oscuro y a veces morado o rojo… Pero casi nunca el rojo. Siempre me pongo mis botas, pero también uso converse, zapatillas de cráneos y una que otra vez, sandalias de plataforma —decía Gwen. Ella no era vanidosa, pero temía que Courtney pudiera arruinar su imagen que había forjado por años, comenzando la castaña a vestirse a su propia manera, como había hecho hoy— Pocos accesorios que no sea mi collar de cuero, o una que otra pulsera con tachas. Mi cabello siempre me lo dejo normal pues la verdad el no colabora mucho conmigo…

Era verdad, no importaba lo que hiciera con el, siempre quedaba con las puntas hacia todas partes. Fue por eso, que a los doce años le dijo a su madre que le dejara el cabello corto, mas tarde vinieron las mechas de color azul oscuro. Claro, su madre ni siquiera había sabido de eso, cuando la miró casi le daba un infarto. Gwen sacudió su cabeza, hablar de sus padres le traía tantos recuerdos.

—De acuerdo…. —interrumpió Courtney escribiendo sin parar en la libreta— Relación con el asesino lista, modo de vestir lista…. ¿Qué mas?

—La relación con mi hermano Dylan es muy buena la verdad, siempre nos echamos broma, y aunque nos peleemos, siempre no reconciliamos el mismo día —explicó Gwen— Pero siempre ha sido flojo con eso de los estudios, así que siempre lo he tenido que obligar a hacer sus tareas y a pararse para ir al colegio. Bueno… Tu en eso debe ser una experta.

Courtney la miró duramente, pero Gwen ni se inmutó.

—Tiene clases a las nueve de la mañana, normalmente cuando yo llego de mi primer trabajo, él ya está despierto y vistiéndose. En eso me encargo de hacer el desayuno, comemos y después vamos al colegio, a veces Duncan viene a recogernos…

—Un momento… ¿Trabajo?

—Oh, si… El primero es sencillo, ¿Sabes la piscina municipal? Bien, me encargo de limpiar los baños —en eso, Gwen gozó de la cara de asco que puso Courtney. Oh, cuando viera esos inodoros— Lo bueno, es que me permiten ducharme ahí antes de ir a casa.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Por supuesto— Gwen sonrió con malicia— Tengo que pararme a la cuatro de la mañana.

—Bue-bueno… ¿Y el otro? —preguntó Courtney, temerosa, sabiendo que Gwen había dicho algo sobre eso, que tenia dos en realidad. En el momento de los griteríos no había prestado atención porque pensaba que solo quería agregarle drama a su vida, pero al parecer era verdad.

—La hamburguesa apestosa…

—¿¡En la hamburguesa apestosa!? —no pudo evitar chillar Courtney, de solo escuchar ese nombre, le daba asco— ¡Pensé que había cerrado ese lugar por encontrar una rata muerta!

—Un perro en realidad, estaba en la cocina —explicó Gwen sin hacer caso a la cara de asco de Courtney— Le dieron solamente una advertencia al lugar…

—¿Qué acaso no te puedes conseguir algo de mas… categoría? —preguntó Courtney con delicadeza. Gwen la miró y fingió una sonrisa.

—¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Cómo no lo había pensando antes? Mañana mismo voy a buscar trabajo de ingeniera civil… Por favor, Jonson —Gwen rodó los ojos y Courtney frunció el ceño a modo de advertencia ¡Tampoco era para que le hablara de ese modo!— de todas maneras no tiene mucho que hacer en ese lugar, solo atiendo la caja registradora. Desde que salgo hasta las ocho.

—¿Tan tarde? —preguntó Courtney abriendo la boca ¿En que momento hacía sus deberes? O Peor aun ¡¿En que momento tenía vida?! Gwen la miró y sonrió con suficiencia, como si hubiera demostrado su punto.

—Así es, después de eso me toca regresar sola a casa —dijo— Duncan de vez en cuando se queda con Dylan así que no me preocupo mucho por eso, cuando llego lo ayudo con su tarea y de paso, hago la mía.

Courtney tragó duro, ya veía sus ocho horas de sueño diarias, idas a la basura. Terminó de anotar todo en la libreta verificándose que no se le hubiera escapado nada, al parecer todo estaba en orden.

—¿Algo mas? —se aseguró. Gwen negó con la cabeza, Courtney asintió frunciendo el ceño— Bien, supongo… que me toca a mí…

—…claro —Gwen suspiró, ya se imaginaba teniendo una PDA a cualquier lugar que fuera, hablando sobre cumplir las normas y pasar el tiempo con la cabeza metida en un libro. Tomó el lápiz y papel que Courtney le entregó y esperó a que ella comenzara a hablar.

—Mi nombre completo es Courtney Jonson, mis padres son Emma y James Jonson. Mi madre es diseñadora de moda, y mi padre es farmacéutico —comenzó a narrar la chica— En estos momento mi padre está en un viaje de negocios, según él.

—…¿Según él? —preguntó Gwen con curiosidad.

—Sí. Mi madre trabaja de siete de las mañana a seis de la tarde, en ocasiones bien del trabajo con unos compañeros suyos, no los conozco porque siempre me la paso en mi habitación, o llego tarde a casa —dijo Courtney rápidamente, nerviosa. No pensaba darle más detalles a Gwen, solo con la información básica bastaba, si llegaba a descubrir más cosas en el camino, pues se quedaría con la curiosidad, ella no pensaba dejar que su fachada de familia perfecta se derrumbara.

—¿Pero a que…?

—¿Yo que voy a saber? —explotó Courtney, luego intentó serenarse— Mira, simplemente no interactúes mucho con mis padres y te irá bien. Ellos no notaran la diferencia, ahora los que sí pueden ser Trent y Noah. Sé que a Trent lo tratas más o menos…

—Somos amigos desde hace un par de años —comentó Gwen, asintiendo.

—Bien, ya sabes cómo es: malamañoso con eso de sus supersticiones, obsesionado con su música y su banda…

—¿Cómo se llama la banda? —preguntó Gwen, sin poder contenerse.

—"Von nine art" Yo me encargo de ellos, en los que es la crítica, manejo del sonido, y bueno… intento buscarle donde tocar, aunque es difícil. Se reúnen aquí a practicar los lunes y miércoles. Así que mañana prepárate —dijo Courtney— Por cierto, tienen una tocada dentro de unas semanas, tienes que ajustar algunos detalles.

—Detalles… ¿De qué?

—Técnicamente soy su manager, infórmate —rodó los ojos Courtney— Bien, mientras seas un poco cortante con Trent, él no se dará cuenta del cambio. Ahora, Noah…

—Es muy perceptivo…

—Sí, ese enano lo es —bufó Courtney, aun enojada porque la hubiera superado en la última prueba— Pero igual no se mete en los asuntos de los demás, simplemente se desafiante con él y los estudios y listo.

—De acuerdo… ¿algo más?

—Juego en el equipo de voleibol, martes y jueves son las prácticas, tres horas al día —dijo Courtney, poniendo a pensar sobre eso…— El torneo será pronto, no puedes retirarte ahora.

Gwen pestañeó un par de veces. Courtney estaba loca si pensaba que ella iba a poder jugar. Vamos, en lo único que era buena era en los quemados.

—Tengo que mantener mis notas perfectas, pues es importante para una beca que quiero conseguir —dijo Courtney, afilando la mirada— beca que tú también quieres, ¿verdad?

—Yo la pedí primero —gruñó Gwen, mirándose así misma con desafío.

—Igualmente, Delani… ten en cuenta que si mis notas bajan, las tuyas irán en picada, así que es mejor en forzarnos como lo hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora, aunque bueno, quizás tú debas hacerlo un poco más. —Gwen tuvo que resistirse para no pegarle. Apenas tenía tiempo para dormir, con dos trabajos, tenía suerte de hacer las tareas y estudiar para los exámenes, si no, seguramente fuera ella la que estuviera en la cima de los diez mejores alumnos.

—…¿Otra cosa? —preguntó Gwen, entre dientes.

—Sí, tan poco quiero que perjudiques mi imagen, vistiéndote como un zamuro —okey, Courtney se lo estaba buscando— Quiero mantener mi perfil, con mis jeans, sweater y camisas serias. Para ser exitosa hay que vestirse igual, recuérdalo, Delani.

—Por supuesto, Jonson —se iba a rapar la cabeza apenas saliera de ese lugar. Oh, claro que lo haría.

—Nada de ropas extrañas, arreglos sin mi consentimiento, transformaciones, y muchos menos tatuajes y piercing.

—Tranquila —Sonrió forzadamente, pensando que le iba a hacer la competencia a la mujer vampiro— ¿Algo más?

—Si, en lo posible intenta llegar después de las nueve pero no antes de las once, a veces las calles son peligrosas allá —cambio bruscamente de tema Courtney, retomando su tono nervioso, y recordando a Reinaldo, ¿Debía decirle eso a Gwen? Bah, la chica era lista, no se iba a meter en ese tipo de problemas.— Bien, creo que eso sería todo.

Se levantó con dignidad, tomó la libreta de las manos de Gwen y escribió algo, antes de devolvérsela.

—Hay está mi correo, creo que para ayudarnos mutuamente será conveniente tener video conferencias, ya que si nos ven juntas, los demás comenzarán a hablar —dijo Courtney.

—Llamaré a Duncan y le diré que no vaya a casa esta noche, así por lo menos tendrás una noche tranquila —Otro escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Courtney, que, sin poderle evitar, le vio el doble significado a la frase.

—Va-vale… —comenzaron a caminar juntas hacia la salida, en un silencio incómodo. Después de todo, ¿Qué podían decirse? Tal vez un "suerte", porque los que le vendría, según ella, no sería nada fácil.

* * *

**Capitulo de relleno, lo admito Bueno, ni tan de relleno, digamos mas bien, que fue una continuación del anterior; en realidad así era, pero iba a quedar muy largo si lo publicaba todo de una vez **

**Bueno, ya vimos como se organizaron las chicas, medio a golpes, pero... bueno, intentando sobrevivir a los que le viene ahorita xD y créanme, que será grande :D **

**Debo de informar que en esta ocasión no responderé rewiew, sinceramente no tengo muchos animos pero si muchas gracias sunshine che runner, Polloha, FanTD97, y PrincesaSteroLove, quienes me han seguido a lo largo de la historia (Seh, cualquiera diría que llevo demasiado .-.) Tambien agradezco a los que leen y no comentan, pero... ¡Vamos! no sean cobardes, salgan de debajo de las piedras y anímense a comentar, eso me da muchos animo, aunque no lo crean xD **

**Sin mas que decir, me despido n.n**


End file.
